warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Warehouse 13
Warehouse 13 is a massive, top-secret storage facility in South Dakota that houses supernatural artifacts, mysterious relics, and supernatural souvenirs collected by the U.S. Government. Warehouse 13 is the 13th iteration of the Warehouse, with other iterations having existed throughout history. The current Warehouse is also known as K39ZZZ on the North American Grid, but is affectionately called "America's Attic" by the Warehouse boss, Arthur Nielsen. However, due to this being the nickname for the Smithsonian, Agent Claudia Donovan has suggested that it needs a new name. Agent Peter Lattimer has suggested the nickname, "The World's Junk Drawer", with Claudia herself offering both the "Library of Crazy", and her favourite, "Artifact Roadshow." History Throughout history, the Warehouse has not had a permanent location. It moves at the whim of The Regents, presumably by magic or supernatural forces, to the geographical location of whichever empire or power is controlling the world at that time. Because the United States has been the power center of the world for the last hundred years, the Warehouse has been located in North America. At various times in the past, the Warehouse has been located in England, Russia, Asia, Mesopotamia, Egypt, and Rome. One example of the Warehouse in the past would be the ancient Library of Alexandria.Hulu.com"Whose Warehouse Is It Anyway." Video clip. (2009) Artie believes that Warehouse 13 was built in 1898 and that it first warehouse burned down due to a lack of knowledge on how to "store stuff." While it may be true that an artifact or more may have caused the destruction of the first Warehouse 13, the 13th iteration of the Warehouse first appeared on American soil in 1914. Although little is known about previous warehouses, Mrs. Frederic implies that all of the previous Warehouses were burned down to ashes. Howeve it is now known, that there was a previous warhouse, know as wearhouse 2 that became lost. The warhouse was lost for some time due to unforseeable curcmstances at the time. Apearently wearhouse agents had lock down the warehouse. Agents Bering and Latamer went with H.G. Wells to deacavate the newly reactavated warhouse, due to the reactivation threatened the life of Mrs. Frederic. (see the 2 part episodes Buried season 2) Wearhouse 2 was located in Eygept. Other than wearhouse 2 not much is know of previous wearhouses. The current choice of location for the Warehouse may have been at least in part an attempt to contain an artifact rather than an effort to maintain the anonymity of its location. The Current Warehouse The current version of the Warehouse, Warehouse 13, is located in Univille, South Dakota. Warehouse Features The Warehouse is lit by a massive series of electrical "Shelby" light bulbs invented by Adolph Chaillet at the beginning of the 20th century. The Warehouse sports a zip-line system, which alows Warehouse agents quick access within the main storage area. Attached to this is a specialised sprinkler system. Artifacts in the Warehouse generate a certain amount of electricity and from time to time that electricity discharges itself inside the Warehouse. These discharges, while mostly harmless, can be seen shooting through the Warehouse in random locations. When excess negative energy occurs within the main storage area, "the Warehouse does bad things." The sprinkler system can be directed to the coordinates of the negative energy and flood the area with neutralizer. The Warehouse has a multi-tiered security system protecting it from outside attack and inside disturbance. Entrance to the warehouse is partially controlled by retinal scanners keyed to warehouse personnel. It also contains a computer-controlled alarm system. Although incredibly robust, young genius Claudia Donovan circumvented this alarm system in order to kidnap Artie Nielsen and force him to help her bring her brother, Joshua Donovan, back from a temporal loop that trapped him while he was attempting to use Rheticus' Compass. The security system can also be used by gatherers from inside in case of emergency within. Artie's Computer System likely controls a great portion of the security system in the warehouse. The alarm system includes voice notification of security problems; the voice notifications sound like Mrs. Frederic. Furthurmore, on the topic of Wearhouse security. Later on in order to keep ontop of everything, Mrs. Fredrick asks that Eurikas Duglas Fargo head of Global Dynamics, to go to the wearhouse and update the security to level 7. THis naturally dosen't bode over well wit Artie who refuses some of the upgrades, but it does reach level 7 security. The Wearhouse is also prtected by the Regents. The Shackle now woarn by Regent Jane Latamer. Who is also Pete Latamers mother. The Shackle is the Wearhouses last line of defence and activates a prtective force feild around the wearhouse. This Force feild can't let anything get in or out once activated. Warehouse Personnel :For a simple, alphabetic list of personnel, see Warehouse Personnel. At present, the enigmatic Mrs. Frederic oversees all operations involving the Warehouse. Artie Nielsen serves as Warehouse caretaker and Claudia Donovan as his de facto apprentice. Agents Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering chase down reports of supernatural and paranormal activities in search of new objects to cache at the Warehouse and help control the Warehouse itself. Leena frequently visits the Warehouse, presumably to consult with Artie about various Warehouse personnel and guests staying at her bed and breakfast. Lastly put certainly not least is Tray. Tray appears to be a border collie however what type of dog Tray is never menchened. Try joined the team afet he and Artie share a phycic connection that was nessassary in order to recivie licence plate numbers from a car. The phycic connection forever links the two of them and although Tray dosen't acommpany the team as of yet on missions he is the only one who truly ever lisions to Artie. Warehouse Layout The Warehouse, a massive metal and stone structure, provides storage for both artifacts and items of significance to Warehouse operations. It includes a variety of rooms, most of which exist underground, and each with different purposes. The Umbilicus The Umbilicus is a cylindrical shaped corridor filled with explosives which can be detonated in the event of an emergency. This is the only main entrance to the main Warehouse. The Umbillcus is entered through the only door in the warehouse's exterior, and leads to Artie's office. The Umbilicus controls entry to the rest of the Warehouse with a retinal scanning device. This room was destroyed in the season 1 finale, but it seems to have been replaced soon afterward. Artie wants a doggy door added for Trailer. (als known as Tray) Alternate Entrances One entrence is a path in a stone cave some miles off from the main entrance. Another entrance is a flight of stairs Artie hints at. There is also supposedly a back entrence as told by Mika in the episode Buried.Finally there is a way to get in from the secret Regents quarters in Hong Kong. However for this entrence it needs to be oppened from both sides and is in the main area of the wearhouse. Artie's Office The first area reached after the Umbilicus to the Warehouse is Artie's office. This room houses the Warehouse's computer systems as well as the main power and the central alarm system used in cases of emergencies. Along the wall to the right and rear of the desk are two massive filing cabinets. The first wall of drawers resembles an old library card catalog. The second has yet to be id ntified. In one corner, a small kitchenette sits in an alcove and includes a refrigerator and coffee maker. Directly next to the kitchenette is a metal, circular staircase leading to an upper level. Warehouse Filing Room In addition to artifacts, the Warehouse contains a massive paper filing system housed in a separate room. The filing system contains details about each person who has ever worked for Warehouse 13. The paper system has yet to catch up with the advances in Warehouse technology, according to Artie. Personnel Quarters Archive Agents who have died or left the warehouse have their personal effects sealed in their quarters (effectively, their room at Leena's Bed and Breakfast) and kept in a massive electro-mechanical indexing system deep inside Warehouse 13. The means of removing, sealing, transporting, and storing the room is not fully explained. Once stored, a retired agent's quarters is given an index number which is attached to their personnel file in case of retrieval. If an agent's effects need to be retrieved for any reason, an access door can be used to reach a particular agent's sealed quarters, by entering the four-digit index code on a rotary dial, which then displays the number input on four 'Nixie' indicator lights. Artifact Storage :For a list of specific artifacts stored in the Warehouse, see the main article, Artifacts. A coordinate grid mapping system locates each artifact stored in the Warehouse, though no clear indication is given of the rhyme or reason for the organization of the grid itself. The grid system may be indicated by large, yellow circles on the floor of the main storage area that contain letters and numbers in them. The coordinate mapping system doesn't seem to be related to the actual organization of the artifacts, however. Artifacts appear to be placed in the Warehouse based on overall balance of energies and locations added to the Warehouse computer system after placement, rather than a grid location found first and the item placed there second. Despite careful placement, artifacts in the Warehouse frequently appear to move on their ownFor example, , which appeared to fall into Myka Bering's bag for no reason. (cf. ) (in theory towards anyone who is metaphysically predisposed). Regular screenings every decade ensure items remain where they are recorded to have been located last. Although Warehouse personnel can walk or ride through the Warehouse to retrieve or store artifacts, in emergencies they can strap into a harness and use a zip-line system to travel to specific Warehouse coordinates in a hurry. Due to the large number of artifacts, and the psychic turbulence each artifact generates, the aisles of the Warehouse occasionally generate 'static', which Artie assures is harmless. Despite this claim, he warns the agents to 'duck and cover' as soon at it appears. The static manifests careening orbs of ball-lightning that carom off the shelves and support columns of the Warehouse, seemingly without direction or purpose. Farnsworth Aisle This aisle is home to several of Philo Farnsworth's inventions, inculding some nuclear fusion devices and a 3D camera and holographic projector. There are also replacement parts for Farnsworth's, which Claudia used to alter the 3D camera. It appears that most of the nuclear fusion devices are on one side of the aisle, with Artie saying that some of these artifacts are "still kicking." H.G. Wells Aisle This aisle is full of Wells-made artifacts, shipped across from Warehouse 12. Among the artifacts stored in the aisle is Wells' Time Machine, and her grapple gun. Canned Food Aisle This is the informal name that Pete gave this aisle. It houses bottles, boxes, and jars of food. It features "some lovely Red Herrings", as well as the original can of worms, and some sardines from the South Pole expedition. Ovoid Quarantine This area is protected by a very tall, locked fence with barbed wire, and beyond that, a sheet that is likely laced with Neutralizer that can be unzipped for entrance. There is a sign that reads, "Quarantine Area, MAX FIVE MINS ZONE." Given the relative lack of security, it seems much less dangerous than the Dark Vault and judging from the warning sign only houses time-release activating artifacts. Primarily, the Ovoid Quarantine is used to catalog and mark artifacts for storage as they enter the warehouse. With the recent deactivation of Warehouse 2, the Ovoid Quarantine has been very busy with an overflow of artifacts. Madrid Section A location mentioned by Artie in as a place to put the Edgar Alan Poe Artifacts. The section is a place that holds passive but easily spooked artifacts, among which are Poe's pen and notebook. Dark Vault The Dark Vault houses the most dangerous artifacts stored in the Warehouse. Artie alludes to this danger when he says "You're never going to want to see the Dark Vault.". The vault's passcoded locks apparently failsafe to open, rather than lockdown mode, during an emergency evacuation situation. The Bronze Sector This sector houses the most dangerous criminals and preserves them for all eternity. It cannot be found in the Manual, because there can be no written record of it, as if someone found the Warehouse they could "debronze" the people who are imprisoned there. The preserving of people to prevent their evils being loosed upon the world (while also avoiding their death, which would impose evil upon the preservationist's soul) was a process first explored in Mesopotamia around 1250 B.C. The original process was too heavy and unsuccessful to be used. Today, the process used by the Warehouse involves flash-freezing bodies using cryogenics and preserving them further by bronzing. The Escher Vault The Escher Vault is a massive, shifting, labyrinth found within the Warehouse, in which the personal effects of bronzed individuals are kept. The elements of this vault shift far too rapidly for any person to be able to navigate through it without some sort assistance, like the Impercetor Vest or a pair of specially-designed goggles. The Aisle of Noel The aisle where Christmas-related artifacts are stored, Aisle 4392-102 is first shown in The Greatest Gift ''and features artifacts such as Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush, perpetually spinning dreidels, a burning yule log and Rudolph's Nose. Neutralizer Processing Center Nicknamed ''The Gooery by Claudia, this center is described better in chapter 197 of the Manual. It is what pumps the neutralizer through the Warehouse creating stability fields around and throughout the warehouse. Ferret Kennel When the was first brought to the Warehouse, this artifact was implied to have been overly abused by the agents there causing numerous ferrets to run rampant in the Warehouse. It can be assumed this kennel was made to house these ferrets to stop them from being a nuisance in the Warehouse. Warehouse Library Stocked with first editions of everything that has ever been printed; Myka calls this library, "Amazing." Vetruvius Sector What this sector it is uncertain, it is likely supposed to be Vitruvius as in the famed Roman architect, engineer, and writer.Syfy Computer Lab A long disused portion of the Warehouse; it was workplace of Hugo Miller prior to his retirement. This room held the "failsafe" computer that was turned on when Douglas Fargo from Eureka installed the new warehouse system named "Warehouse 13.1" The Motorcycle aisle Filled with motorcycle artifacts. The Pete Cave Hidden in the back of the motor cycle aisle. Created by Pete as a secret den but apparently Claudia knew about it because she was the one who would restock the fridge with cream sodas. Lehmann Fornax : "Claudia: Wait. This place is heated by a giant furnace powered by the Earth's core? : Artie: You should see the air conditioner." - The''' '''Greatest Gift" A gigantic furnace that heats the Warehouse by way of connecting it to the Earth's superheated core. The furnace has been in commission since 1943, four years after Inge Lehmann discovered the existence of the core. In the alternate reality created when Pete touched Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush, MacPherson attempted to use the Fornax to destroy the Brush and permanently suspend them in the altered reality. References Category:Locations